


Letter 5

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Molly's Letters [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-The Empty Hearse, S3 referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter 5 after TRF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter 5

Dear Sherlock,

I decided that I like the guy. His name is Tom. All I ask is that you don’t deduce the heck out of him should you 2 ever meet, unless he’s a criminal mastermind like Jim was. I just remembered, I never told you that I ended up doing Jim’s autopsy. Not much to go on. Apparent fatal shot to the head, major blood loss. I do miss you at the labs being a git as John put it. Oh, I haven’t seen John since the funeral. But Greg has a couple of times. He was a mess for a while but seems to be getting better. He apparently has met someone. John that is, not Greg.

XO,  
Molly


End file.
